The Real Felicity
by BeingCrazyIsn'tEnough
Summary: Felicity and Oliver have many things in common but also have a lot to learn from each other.But once Oliver learns more about her, he begins to know the real Felicity. p.s. This is my first fanfic. Sorry for any mistakes and some feedback would be awesome.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal evening in the foundry for Felicity, or as normal as it gets nowadays. After Oliver found out about her new job and boss, he was rather vague about his feelings towards the situation. He didn't ask her questions or even say anything to be honest. He doesn't make eye contact or touch her shoulder anymore. And it hurt Felicity but she now just ignores her pain and has moved on with life.

Anyway, so it was a "normal" night in the foundry. Dig was at home with Lyla and the baby, Roy and Oliver were out on patrol and Felicity was furiously typing away at her computers. All of a sudden, she heard Roy and Oliver come down the steps.

"Oliver, is everything alright? You normally aren't back for another hour or so. Did something happen?" But Oliver just ignored her questions and stared at Roy, who was viciously attacking a sparing dummy.

"Roy is everything alright?" She said walking over to him.

"Just go away Felicity." He sounded distressed.

"I'm not going anyway until you tell me what's wrong." At this, Roy walked over to the couch and put his face in his hands.

"I tried Felicity. But I couldn't … I couldn't stop them." He said with a strained voice. "She died... She died and it's my fault." He began to cry. This was the most vulnerable Felicity had seen anyone in over two years.

"Hey. Hey, Roy, it's okay" she said as she crouched down in front of Roy and took a hold of his hands. "Roy, you need to breath. What happened?"

"Well, Oliver told me that we should split up for a bit so I was by myself. Um, I heard a scream and I followed the sound. That's when I saw them, the two muggers. They were beating this poor girl and when the saw me, they ran. Oh Felicity, I'm such an idiot."

"It's okay Roy, you can tell me" Felicity said.

"Um, instead of helping the girl, I tried to chase after the muggers. But I didn't catch them. And by the time I can back to her, she… she was dead." Felicity then sat up on the couch next to Roy and pulled him in for a hug. And they just sat there, Roy crying and Felicity consoling him, until he fell asleep. Oliver just sat at his work station sharpening his arrow while Roy slept against Felicity. Once Felicity knew that Roy was well asleep, she lifted up his head and headed back to her computers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Felicity?" Oliver said with a confused look.

"Yes Oliver?"

"Never mind" but he did mind. Something was bothering him.

"Well, obviously you have something to say, so just say it."

"You seemed like you have done that before."

"Done what before? Be kind and comfort someone. Well, yes Oliver, I have the capability to help someone." She said standing up from her chair. Felicity could feel her anger rising within her but she did her best to contain her emotions. "Yes Oliver, if you would really like to know, I have had to deal someone like Roy before and what he's going through. But he's gone now, so it doesn't really matter." There was a long pause as Felicity turned away from Oliver and headed back to her computers.

"Who was he?"

"Oliver, since when do you care about my personal life. You have never once asked about my family or my life before this crusade. So why bother now. I have lost so many people in my life that I don't even know where to begin."

"Felicity, you know that you can talk to me."

"Really Oliver, you can still say that after weeks of ignoring me because of the fact that I have a new job. Please, just stop." It was too late. Felicity couldn't contain her emotions any longer. She really needed some air.

"I need some air" Felicity said as she picked up her bag and headed towards the door. She then turned around and said "Maybe you should get some air too."

After a long and tiering car ride home, she was glad to be greeted by her dog, Emmi. Oliver didn't even know she had a dog, well no one did really. But Emmi was her only constant. She was the only thing that was always going to be there. She was the only living thing that she didn't feel that she was judged by. Emmi was good and loyal. She was her family. Felicity had a family once. Maybe it wasn't a healthy family, but a family none the least.

After getting dressed into her Doctor Who pyjamas, she sat down on her couch with a glass of red wine and a pint of choc mint ice cream. Surprisingly enough, they went well together. After her second glass of wine, she heard her phone buzz. _Oh, for fucking sake Oliver, why the hell would you be ringing me at this time of night?_ she thought as she looked at her phone.

"What the hell is wrong Oliver?" she said angrily.

"Felicity, its Roy. He woke up and started braking things and yelling. I would help, but he's not listening to me. But he'll listen to you. Please, Felicity. Help Roy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Roy, please calm down. There nothing that you can do now. It's 2 in the morning." Oliver said a little panicked.

"Oliver, GET OUT OF MY WAY. I need to find them and kill them. They killed her so they deserve to die." Roy said as Oliver stood between him and the door. Felicity walked around Oliver and grabbed Roy's arm.

"Roy. ROY! Calm down and breathe. You chose this line of work knowing that there might be casualties" Felicity said taking hold of his hands.

"But they killed her and they deserve to be killed."

"No, Roy, the world doesn't work like that. Things happen, terrible things, but they happen for a reason. And those who do terrible things will get what's coming for them. But you don't have to be the one to give it to them."

"But if I don't, no one else will."

"How do you know that, Roy? How do you know that they won't get what's coming for them? The world works in mysterious ways, but everything happens for a reason" Felicity said knowing that she was repeating herself. "Please Roy, calm down."

"Felicity, I can't. It just makes me so angry and I don't know how to stop it." He said trying push her out of the way. But Felicity just stood firm in her place.

"You need to distract yourself. Think about happy memories."

"I don't really have any."

"Okay, let me tell you a story. When I was younger, I had a friend. You remind me of him actually. Well, um, he had used to get angry, really angry. And once he was angry, he couldn't stop either. Countless nights I would spend holding him back, stopping him from making mistakes. Until one night, I wasn't there. And he killed someone. He had managed to get himself in some sort of a fight, and he punched the guy, in the head. It was only one punch that killed him" Felicity could feel the tears coming on. But she held the water-works back and finished the story. "It was an accident, he was trying to hit the guy in front but he was too fast and my friend missed. The guy he killed wasn't even in the fight; he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And this destroyed my friend. He wouldn't speak to any; talk to anyone. He just locked himself away. Roy, I can't let you do that, you need to pull it together and calm down."

"Felicity, I've killed someone before. It's not going to ruin me."

"Roy, last time you killed someone, you were hyped up on Mirakuru. It messed with your mind; your humanity. Roy, killing is not the answer, just ask Oliver." Felicity could tell that she was getting through to Roy. "Roy, are you calm now?"

Roy nodded and Felicity pulled him in for a hug.

"Roy, you can stay here tonight," Oliver said. "I'll set up the fold out bed."

"Thanks Oliver," Roy said as he headed off to the bathroom in the foundry. Oliver then headed off to set up the bed while Felicity sat down at her desk.

"Felicity, I'm sorry about your friend," Oliver said returning for the other side of the room.

"He wasn't my friend Oliver, He was my older brother."

"Sorry, Felicity, I didn't know."

"You really don't know much about me."

"So where is he now?"

"At the bottom of a grave."

"What happened?"

"You know when I said that he 'locked himself away', well he… he killed himself. About 2 months after he killed the guy, he jumped off the roof of our apartment building. I was sixteen. It destroyed my mother," and that's all Felicity could take. The tears started flowing freely. She hasn't cried like this since her brother died. She supressed her feelings for so many years; kept everything bottled up. But she can't do it anymore. She just couldn't'.

"Hey, it's okay Felicity. It's okay," Oliver said, wrapping his arms around her. That was all she needed, a shoulder to lean on.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the night was sort of a blur. Oliver and Felicity spent the rest of the night talking. They talked more than they did on their first date. Oliver finished his story about his time spent 'not exactly' on the island and Felicity told some stories of her own.

"So let me get this right, you smuggled your dog, Emmi, into your college dorm because you didn't trust your mum, Donna, to feed it?" Oliver said with a mocking tone.

"Well, my mum only rarely remembered to feed me while work the 3 part-time jobs she had. She wasn't a bad person but she was just very forgetful," Felicity said bursting into laughter. This was the first time ever talked about her mum, let alone laugh about it. "Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"It's nearly five," Oliver said checking his phone. "Hey, do you want to see if Big Belly Burger is open and grab some breakfast?"

"Actually, that sounds great," Felicity said standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Would you mind if I crash the party?" Roy said walking into the room rubbing his eyes. "I've really worked up an appetite seeking vengeance." That comment earned a death stare from a very sleep-deprived Felicity.

"Too early?" Roy said giving her a bear-hug. "Loosen up, Barbie."

"Come on guys, we better get going." Oliver said heading towards the door.

"Let's go Roy. And if you ever think about waking me up at 2 in the morning, I would think again," She said.

* * *

><p>After grabbing breakfast, she drove Roy home before headings home herself. Surprisingly, this had been the happiest she had been since Sara's death. She called in sick at work and spent the rest of the day in bed. She enjoyed her new job, and her new boss. He was quite charming, Dr Ray Palmer, and also attractive. But he just wasn't something… He wasn't Oliver.<p>

"Oh, Ems. Why do I have to like the arrogant and broken ones," Felicity said, talking to her dog. "_Oh, Felicity, it's not your fault. It's their fault for being so good-looking and seductive,"_ Felicity replied to herself, putting a silly voice. As she began to stand up, her doorbell rang.

"Just a second," she said grabbing her M.I.T hoodie. As she opened the door, she saw Oliver.

"Hey Felicity."

"What's up Oliver?"

"Oh, nothing. You just left your coat in the foundry. I thought I'd just drop it off." As Oliver said this, he was tackled by an overly excited golden retriever. "So, I guess this is Emmi."

"Down girl," Felicity said coaxing her back inside. "Do you want to come in, Oliver? I've over order food from Asian House if you want to stay for dinner."

"That sounds great, if it's not too much of a hassle."

"Felicity?"

"Yes Oliver"

"I'm sorry. About the past week."

"What are you sorry about exactly?"

"I'm sorry for being angry at you for getting your new job. I'm happy for you Felicity. You're living your life, just like you wanted," Oliver said, avoiding eye-contact.

"Oliver, does it look like I'm living? I still work in the same building. I'm still down in the foundry every night, on that anything wrong with that. But Oliver, this is my life, and I don't want it any other way. Not just yet, anyway."

"Felicity…" He said as he took a step closer to Felicity.

"Oliver…" Oliver put his hand on her cheek. "I remember last time you touch my cheek."

"You pushed me away. Why was that?"

"I got scared," she said biting her lip. "I've had my heart broken before, and I know that you have broken many before. But now, I don't care. Oliver, I don't care. I don't care whether or not this life is dangerous. I don't care if you break my heart. I just want you. Oliver. I want you."


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver felt something that he hadn't felt for a long time. It wasn't just attraction, but it was love. He loved her, fully and completely. And he wanted her as well. He wanted to wake up next to her every morning and tell her he loved her. He wanted buy her flowers and cook her breakfast. He wanted to touch every inch of her body. But most of all, he wanted to know the she loved him too.

He was intrigued by her. He had been for the past two years. Oliver knew many things about Felicity but he also didn't know everything. He didn't know how nurturing she was. He didn't know that she had a brother. But what he did know is the she was the most beautiful woman he has ever meant. And all Oliver wanted to do now is to hold her and spend the rest of his life with her.

"Felicity?"

"Oliver."

"I meant it, when I said I love you. I love you, Felicity."

"I love you too, Oliver. But I want to take this slowly. I've seen first-hand what can happen if we get too close; too fast."

"I would never hurt you Felicity. But I understand. I want to take it slowly as well. Maybe we should give it another go," Oliver said letting go of her cheek and taking hold of her hands. "Felicity, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"As long as it's not Italian," and as she said this, she heard the doorbell ring. "That'll be the Asian House. Maybe we can make this our second date."

"That sounds great Felicity," Oliver said opening the door and bringing the food inside. After they eat, Oliver helped Felicity clean up after dinner.

"I feel as if I've eaten a hoarse," Felicity said, rubbing her stomach.

"Oh, I love you so much Felicity," Oliver said smirking and pulling her towards him. He paused, staring at her.

"If you're going to kiss me, do it already."

"I was just thinking about how gorgeous you are," and he kissed her. This time was different from the last. This kiss had more passion and less tension. It felt natural. Oliver than broke the kiss and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Felicity."

"Night Oliver." As Felicity said this, Oliver headed out the door, patting a sleeping dog on the way.

Felicity headed to bed, replaying the last three hours in her head the whole night.

* * *

><p>It was 4 in the morning when Felicity heard a knock on her front door. <em>Who the hell would be knocking on my door at this time of the morning? <em>Felicity thought. She walked towards the door, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Who is it?" Felicity said while yawning.

"It' your mother," Donna Smoak said peeping around the door.

"Mum! What are you doing here? It's been 3 years."

"Oh Fler, you look gorgeous. My baby's all grown up," Donna said, pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"Come in Mum. I'll set up the spare bedroom. We can talk in the morning but at the moment, we both need our beauty sleep. It runs in our genes."

"Okay, Let's talk in the morning baby."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ** Okay, first of all, I know that I am a terrible person and sort of haven't updated in nearly a month. I've had a ton of exam and I'm finally finished school for the year. So, I decided to get on top of my fanfic writing and finish of this story. I've planned the next couple of chapters and I've got something special planned. Anyway, here is a short chapter with some hidden Easter eggs. If you'd like to see anything else in future chapters, feel free to write a review or send me a message :).

* * *

><p>"Okay Mum, what's up?" Felicity said taking a sip of her coffee. She had overslept and decided to take the day off.<p>

"Um… well baby, it's about your father."

"You mean the one that left us when I was seven? Yeah, what about him?"

"Baby, he passed away," Donna said avoiding eye contact.

"Oh. I'm sorry Mum."

"That's not all, Sweetie," Donna said, taking a hold of her daughter's hand. "Well, there's something you should know. Your father had another family." Felicity was filled with shock. She nearly dropped her mug.

"Did you know, Mum? Please, tell me you didn't know?"

"I didn't know, Fler. But, you have a sister, Felicity and she lives in Starling."

* * *

><p>"Felicity?" Oliver rested his hand on her shoulder. She had been restlessly working in the foundry trying to find her sister. There was one little problem, she hadn't told Oliver yet.<p>

"What, Oliver?" Felicity said, looking up at Oliver.

"You seemed stressed," Oliver said, spinning Felicity around and started to give her a shoulder rub.

"Oliver, please. Not today." Felicity pushed him away and turned back to her computers.

"Felicity, something has obviously got you bothered and I won't to help. So please Felicity, tell me what's wrong?"

"My dad died."

"I'm so sorry Felicity. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, that's the thing. There's something else. I have a sister or so I was told."

"Are you alright?" Oliver said sitting down in the chair next to her. "What are you doing about it?"

"Well, I've been trying to track her from what my mother told me."

"How'd Donna find out?"

"When the police came over to tell her that my dad passed, they brought a box of junk from his apartment. As it turned out, the junk included a bunch of his old diaries. And of course my Mum goes reading through them and that's when she found out."

"So, did she tell you what was in the diaries?"

"She did better than that," Felicity said lifting the box from that ground and placing it on the table with a thud. "She gave them to me."

"That's a lot a junk," Oliver said looking into the box. "You find anything that may help yet?"

"You're asking a hell of a lot questions aren't you, Mr Queen," Felicity said, shooting a cheeky smile towards Oliver. "As a matter of fact, yes I did find something."

"Well, get to the point, Ms Smoak."

"Well there was a picture pasted onto the back of one of the pages. I ripped it out on the back, it said her date of birth and name," Felicity said handing him the picture. "So according to the picture, her name is Kara and she is 19 years old."

"From the looks of this photo, she has dark brown hair and greyish eye. Is that your dad in holding her?"

"Yeah, I guess. I see we both got his hair colour."

"I wonder what you would look like with brown hair," Oliver said running his fingers through her ponytail.

"Well, you'll just have to use your imagination."

"My imagination is a little preoccupied," he smirked.

"Oh," Felicity said, stepping closer to Oliver. "And what is it your imagining?"

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Oliver slid his arms around her waist. Felicity responded by threading her arms around his neck.

"Yes, Mr Queen. I would."


End file.
